Emma Stone
Emma Stone wurde am 6. November 1988 in Scottsdale, Arizona als Emily Jean Stone geboren und ist eine US-amerikanische Schauspielerin. Leben Stones Großeltern väterlicherseits wanderten aus Schweden in die Vereinigten Staaten ein. Deren Familienname wurde von der Einwanderungsbehörde auf Ellis Island in Stone geändert. Die Vorfahren ihrer Mutter stammen von der Ostküste der Vereinigten Staaten. Bis zur sechsten Klasse ging sie in Scottsdale zur Schule. Danach wurde sie zwei Jahre zu Hause unterrichtet. Anschließend besuchte Stone eine katholische Highschool für ein Semester, bevor sie ihre Eltern davon überzeugen konnte, mit ihr nach Kalifornien zu ziehen, um eine Schauspielkarriere zu beginnen. Sie verließ die Highschool im Januar 2004 und siedelte im Alter von 15 Jahren mit ihrer Mutter nach Los Angeles um. Emma Stones natürliche Haarfarbe ist blond. Ihre tiefe, heisere Stimme rührt daher, dass sie als Baby eine Kolik hatte, wodurch sie im Säuglingsalter an dauerhaften Schreiattacken litt, die zu Stimmlippenknötchen führten. Stone wählte den Vornamen Emma in der Screen Actors Guild, da Emily Stone bereits vergeben war. Ihre Familie und Freunde nennen sie Emily. Sie ist mit ihrem Schauspielkollegen Andrew Garfield liiert. Karriere Während ihrer „Schulzeit-zu-Hause“ spielte sie in verschiedenen Theaterstücken im Valley Youth Theatre in Phoenix, Arizona mit. Im Jahr ihres Umzugs nach L.A. gewann Stone die Rolle der Laurie Partridge bei der Talentshow In Search of the New Partridge Family. Sie gab mit dieser Rolle ihr Fernsehdebüt in dem 2005 erschienenen Pilotfilm The New Partridge Family, dem jedoch keine Serie folgte. Anschließend hatte sie Gastrollen in Fernsehserien wie Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen (2005), Hotel Zack & Cody (2006) und Malcolm mittendrin (2006). Nach einer wiederkehrenden Rolle in der Serie Drive (2007), gab sie 2007 ihr Kinodebüt als Jules in der Komödie Superbad neben Jonah Hill und Michael Cera, für das sie gleich mit einem Young Hollywood Award ausgezeichnet wurde. 2008 spielte sie die Rolle der Amelia in The Rocker – Voll der (S)Hit, wofür sie Bass spielen lernte. Im selben Jahr war sie in House Bunny zu sehen und nahm für den Film das Lied I Know What Boys Like auf, eine Coverversion des Originals von The Waitresses. In der Liebeskomödie Der Womanizer – Die Nacht der Ex-Freundinnen spielte sie 2009 an der Seite von Matthew McConaughey und Jennifer Garner. Außerdem hatte sie eine Rolle neben Jesse Eisenberg in der Horrorkomödie Zombieland und war zusammen mit Jeff Daniels und Ryan Reynolds in dem Independentfilm Paper Man zu sehen. Im gleichen Jahr zog Stone von Los Angeles nach Greenwich Village, New York City. 2010 lieh sie in dem Trickfilm Marmaduke der Figur Mazie ihre Stimme. Den Durchbruch erlangte sie im gleichen Jahr mit der erfolgreichen Komödie Einfach zu haben. Stone spielt darin ihre erste Hauptrolle und wurde für ihre Leistung bei den Golden Globe Awards in der Kategorie Beste Schauspielerin – Musical oder Komödie nominiert. 2010 drehte sie auch die Filme Crazy, Stupid, Love mit Steve Carell und Julianne Moore sowie The Help, eine Adaption von Kathryn Stocketts gleichnamigen Bestseller, für die sie mehrere Auszeichnungen, u.a. bei den MTV Movie Awards und People's Choice Awards, erhielt. 2012 spielte Stone die Rolle der Gwen Stacy im Film The Amazing Spider-Man, einer Neuverfilmung der Spider-Man-Comics und hatte im Videospiel Sleeping Dogs eine Synchronsprechrolle. Weitere Rollen spielte sie in den Anfang 2013 erschienenen Filmen Gangster Squad sowie Movie 43 und synchronisierte die Figur Eep im Animationsfilm Die Croods. 2014 war sie erneut in ihrer Rolle als Gwen Stacy im Fortsetzungsfilm The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro zu sehen. Trivia Obwohl Emma Stone mit roten Haaren bekannt wurde, ist ihre natürliche Haarfarbe blond. Ihre erste Rolle bekam sie, nachdem sie ihre Haare dunkelbraun färbte und für ihre Rolle in Superbad sollte sie sich diese dann rot färben. Für ihre Rolle in The Amazing Spider-Man wechselte sie wieder zu blond. Stone wählte den Vornamen Emma, als sie sich bei der Screen Actors Guild registrierte und bemerkte, dass der Name Emily Stone bereits vergeben war. Seit 2007 wird sie häufig von Anja Stadlober (deutsch) synchronisiert. Bereits zweimal war Emma Stone Gastgeberin der US-amerikanischen Fernsehsendung Saturday Night Live. Filmografie *2005: The New Partridge Family (Fernsehfilm) *2005: Medium – Nichts bleibt verborgen (Medium, Fernsehserie, Folge 2x05 Vier Liter Blut) *2006: Hotel Zack & Cody (The Suite Life of Zack and Cody, Fernsehserie, Folge 1x24 Verliebt, Stimme von Ivana Tipton) *2006: Malcolm mittendrin (Malcolm in the Middle, Fernsehserie, Folge 7x16 Lois Strikes Back) *2006: Lucky Louie (Fernsehserie, Folge 1x08) *2007: Drive (Fernsehserie, Folgen 1x01–1x06) *2007: Superbad *2008: The Rocker – Voll der (S)Hit (The Rocker) *2008: House Bunny (The House Bunny) *2009: Der Womanizer – Die Nacht der Ex-Freundinnen (Ghosts of Girlfriends Past) *2009: Paper Man – Zeit erwachsen zu werden (Paper Man) *2009: Zombieland *2010: Marmaduke (Stimme von Lucy) *2010: Einfach zu haben (Easy A) *2010: iPhone Murder Apps (Kurzfilm) *2011: Crazy, Stupid, Love. *2011: Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen (Friends with Benefits) *2011: The Help *2012: The Amazing Spider-Man *2012: iCarly (Fernsehserie, Folge 5x21) *2013: Gangster Squad *2013: Movie 43 *2013: Die Croods (Stimme von Eep) *2014: The Amazing Spider-Man 2: Rise of Electro (The Amazing Spider-Man 2) *2014: Magic in the Moonlight *2015: Birdman *2015: Aloha *2015: Irrational Man *2016: La La Land ;Videospiele *2012: Sleeping Dogs Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Weiblich